


Looking Good

by loveforhockey



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Texting, being grossly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveforhockey/pseuds/loveforhockey
Summary: Thatch looks good in everythingInspired by a tumblr post





	Looking Good

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3 am sorry
> 
> (also how tf do you use emojis on here because when i did it didnt post properly)

One new Message

3:26 Text from Goalie Boy  
John

3:26 Text from Goalie Boy  
John

3:27 Text from Goalie Boy  
Johnny

3:27 Text from Goalie Boy  
Hayds

3:27 Text from Goalie Boy  
Babe

3:28 Text from Goalie Boy  
Baaaaaaaabe

3:28 Text from Hayds  
Sorry I just got out of class

3:29 Text from Hayds  
Whats up

3:30 Text from Goalie Boy  
I need your help

3:30 Text from Hayds  
With what we’re 2 hours apart idk what I can really help with

3:31 Text from Hayds  
But ill see you soon!!!!! Can't wait

3:31 Text from Goalie Boy  
Me too i can't wait to see you

3:32 Text from Goalie Boy  
(Egg plant emoji) (heart emoji)

3:33 Text from Hayds  
I hate you

3:33 Text from Hayds  
But i can't wait to see you too (Kissy face) my parents are super excited youre coming for christmas

3:34 Text from Goalie Boy  
ok shut up I need your help wtf am i supposed to wear

3:34 Text from Hayds  
idk something nice i guess 

3:35 Text from Goalie Boy  
JOHN

3:35 Text from Goalie Boy  
IM MEETING YOUR PARENTS I CANT JUST WEAR 'SOMETHING NICE'

3:36 Text from Hayds  
babe relax they already love you

3:37 Text from Goalie Boy  
yeah but they never met me as your BOYFRIEND

3:37 Text from Goalie Boy  
I need to make a good first impression

3:37 Text from Hayds  
trust me they'll love you as my boyfriend too

3:38 Text from Goalie Boy  
how much time do you have

3:39 Text from Hayds  
what?

3:39 Text from Goalie Boy  
like do you have to do anything 

3:40 Text from Hayds  
no i had practice in the morning and i just finished class

3:40 Text from Goalie Boy  
good

3:40 Text from Goalie Boy  
where are you

3:41 Text from Hayds  
just got back to my dorm

3:44 Text from Goalie Boy  
image

John almost drops his phone. He gasps at the picture of Thatch, hipped cocked a little as he shows off the cut gray suit and pink dress shirt combo he's sporting in the mirror selfie. It looks damn good on him, showing off his long and lean frame. John is very on board. His face isn't in the picture, cutting off just above his shoulders but enough to show Thatcher's collar bone that John can't help but want to run his mouth over.

3:44 Text from Goalie Boy  
what do you think

3:45 Text from Hayds  
(Heart eyes) i love it

3:45 Text from Hayds  
You look so hot 

3:45 Text from Hayds  
its so unfair I can't touch you right now

3:46 Text from Goalie Boy  
thanks but do you think your parents will like it

3:46 Text from Goalie Boy  
like does it say 'nice boy who will treat your son right'

3:47 Text from Hayds  
idc what it says as long as i can strip you out of it

3:37 Text from Goalie Boy  
joooooooohn

3:48 Text from Hayds  
but yeah my parents will love it

3:52 Text from Goalie Boy  
Image

3:52 Text from Goalie Boy  
what about this?

Thatcher had changed into a new suit, one John's seen before but still loves. It's a dark gray just a shade lighter than black, an off blue dress shirt peaking out from underneath but honestly John could care less about that. Something about the dark color compliments Thatcher's amazing body. His face isn't in this one either and his collar bone is mostly covered up by the folds of the shirt collar but John still groans. Its not fair at all. 

3:53 Text from Hayds  
Damn (fire emoji)

3:53 Text from Hayds  
Youre so fucking hot babe

3:54 Text from Goalie Boy  
(winky face)

3:54 Text from Goalie Boy  
But do you think it's good for xmas dinner

3:54 Text from Hayds  
yes and my parents will love it

4:00 Text from Goalie Boy  
image

4:00 Text from Goalie Boy  
Last one

This ones a lighter gray, simple with a white shirt underneath. Thatcher also put on a tie with this one, a dark red, standing out on his chest but all John can think of is pulling it off him. A little more of Thatcher's face is visible in this one, just the dimples in his cheek where he's smiling and the tiny crinkles around his blue eyes. His blond hair is a little long now, but it's just easier to pull like that. John is kinda hoping he doesn't cut it before he gets to see him. He spends so long starring at the pic he jumps a little when his phone buzzes in his hand with a new message from Thatcher.

4:03 Text from Goalie Boy  
so?

4:03 Text from Hayds  
sexy

4:03 Text form Hayds  
I love it

4:04 Text from Hayds  
i wish i could kiss you rn

4:04 Text from Goalie Boy  
me too

4:05 Text from Goalie Boy  
so which one

4:05 Text from Hayds  
which one what 

4:06 Text from Goalie Boy  
which suit idiot

4:06 Text from Hayds  
WHAT

4:06 Text from Hayds  
IM SUPPOSED TO PICK???

4:06 Text from Goalie Boy  
yea which one do you like the most

4:07 Text from Hayds  
dont ever ask me to help again

4:07 Text from Hayds  
dont you ever put me in that predicament

4:07 Text from Hayds  
do you know how hard it is to choose when youre completely in love with a person and everything looks great on them?

4:08 Text from Goalie Boy  
i love you so much

4:08 Text from Goalie Boy  
so which one?

4:09 Text from Hayds  
how am i supposed to pick

4:10 Text from Goalie Boy  
what do you think your parents will like the most

4:10 Text from Hayds  
babe it doesn't matter what you wear as soon as they see how happy you make me they'll love you just as much as i do

4:10 Text from Goalie Boy  
<3

 

Thatch ends up going with the light gray suit and looks just as amazing as he did in the pictures as he does sitting next to John at the Hayden family Christmas. John's parents gush over how polite Thatcher is and make a joke about the BC-Yale thing that they all laugh at. Thatcher's eyes light up as he looks at John next to him and laces their fingers together under the table. 

It doesn't really matter what Thatch ended up wearing that night because it just ended up on John's floor anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a kudos or comment if ya want


End file.
